Wiki Content
COURSE INFORMATION AIMS: To practice vocabulary To listen and understand worlds in English To use new vocabulary OBJECTIVES: Students understand worlds in English Students can recognize colors, numbers and family members in English Students learn vocabulary about their environment PHILOSOPHY OF EDUCATION: Our philosophy is based on constructivism because we want our students to build up their own knowledge through real life experiences. Students who work with constructivism are self-directed learners; creative, innovative, drawing upon visual/spatial, musical/rhythmic, bodily kinesthetic, verbal/linguistic, logical/mathematical, interpersonal, intrapersonal, and naturalistic intelligences, all of these qualities that our learner will develop will increase the level of education in our institution. METHOD: ''' Teacher will use different kind of strategies in order to encourage students learning without any kind of limitations. ü Eclectic method will facilitate students learning because it provides a combination of all the different approaches instead of following one single doctrine. '''APPROACH: COMMUNICATIVE APPROACH BECAUSE ' ü Language is acquired through communication ü CLT allows learners to use the target language in meaningful context ü It can be adapted to any level. '''Lessons topic: ' Week 1 Shapes and colors Week 2 Vowels (using colors) Week 3 Parts of the body (painting, writing, and making shapes) Week 4 Numbers from 1 to 10 (counting and painting ) Week 5 Family members (writing, painting, family parts of the body) Week 6 Parts of the house (painting and making using previous classes knowledge) ''Week one: SESSION 1 Shapes and colors - Differentiate shapes and colors'' '''OBJECTIVES o To differentiate shapes and colors o To be able to color drawings according to the image o To recognize colors and act accordingly with the game when the teacher calls it out CONTENTS LISTENING, INTERACTION ü Following simple instructions ü Responding orally to the information presented ü Physical respond to the commands READING AND WRITING ü Recognition and written reproduction of the shapes and colors in English VOCABULARY Shapes: ü Rectangle , oval,triangle le, square , circle Colors:' ü - Orange, yellow, blue, red, green LANGUAGE THROUGH USE ü Association of vocabulary with their oral and visual representation. SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS ü Willingness to interact with others in group ü Interest and participation in the activities of colors and shapes ü Motivation playing games about colors PROCEDURES: ü Encouraging game to motivate students to learn and participate. ü Paper shapes with its respective color and vocabulary ü Worksheet drawing to be colored by the students ü Traffic light game about colors SCHEME OF THE UNIT ' ' EVALUATION CRITERIA ü Respond appropriately according to the teachers instructions ü Use and associate colors according to the given picture ü Act accurately according to the game commands Week 2: SESSION 2 Vowels - identify vowels and its corresponding English pronunciation ' ' OBJECTIVES - To identify vowels and the corresponding pronunciation in English - To be able to write and recognize vowels in the vocabulary given - To find out missing vowels in certain vocabulary -To use color while learning vowels in English CONTENTS LISTENING, SPEAKING, INTERACTION - Participating and singing the vowels song in English READING AND WRITING - Recognition and written reproduction of the English vowels VOCABULARY - A, E, I, O, U, Cat, bell, fish, cow, duck LANGUAGE THROUGH USE - Association of vocabulary with their oral and visual representation by painting vowels - Reproducing oral sounds of the vowels SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS - Willingness to interact with others in group - Interest and participation in the activities of vowels in English - Motivation singing a vowel song in English PROCEDURES: ü Encouraging video song of the vowels in English ü Connecting lines to make the written vowels ü Matching vowels and the sound and color ü Coloring pictures and completing missing vowels in vocabulary SCHEME OF THE UNIT EVALUATION CRITERIA - Participate actively to the vowel song - Identify specific vocabulary in English including vowels - Understand oral and written vowels - To be able to complete missing vowels correctly Week 3: SESSION 3 Parts of the body incorporating vowels and colors - Differentiate different parts of the body in English ' ' OBJECTIVES - To identify different parts of the body with its respective vocabulary in English using colors - To learn head shoulders, knees and toes song - To participate building up pieces of a body on the board - To connect and associate English vocabulary to the body parts CONTENTS LISTENING, SPEAKING, INTERACTION - Participating and singing the song head shoulders knees and toes and pointing it on their own body. VOCABULARY - Head, shoulders, knees, toes, head, eyes, ears, mouth and nose LANGUAGE THROUGH USE - Association of vocabulary with their oral pronunciation SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS - Willingness to interact with others in group - Interest and participation in the activities of the parts of the body - Motivation singing the song head, shoulders, knees and toes PROCEDURES: Encouraging video song of the parts of the body Building up pieces of the parts of the body Matching vocabulary with the corresponding part of the body Worksheet to color Students associate parts of the body by coloring them with its corresponding color. SCHEME OF THE UNIT EVALUATION CRITERIA - Participate actively to the vowel song - Identify specific vocabulary in English including vowels - Understand oral and written vowels - To be able to complete missing vowels correctly ' Week 4: SESSION 4 'Learning numbers from 1 to 20' OBJECTIVES - To learn and write numbers from one to twenty coloring them. - To recognize the English pronunciation of number - To participate and sing numbers in English - To connect and associate numbers with objects - To count parts of the body CONTENTS LISTENING, SPEAKING, INTERACTION - Students will listen and watch a video about numbers in order to learn and internalize them. VOCABULARY - One, two, three, four, five…twenty. LANGUAGE THROUGH USE - Association of numbers spelling with its corresponding pronunciation. SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS - Willingness to interact with others in group - Interest and participation while learning numbers - Motivation singing the song numbers from 1-20 PROCEDURES: On line game Students participation while singing a song Students participation on the board Students work on a worksheet SCHEME OF THE UNIT EVALUATION CRITERIA - Participate actively to numbers song - Identify specific vocabulary in English including numbers - Understand oral and written numbers - To be able to organize numbers in the right order Week 5: SESSION 5 Learning family members ' ' OBJECTIVES - To learn and write family members - To recognize the English pronunciation family members vocabulary - To connect and associate vocabulary in English with students’ families - To color family members CONTENTS LISTENING, SPEAKING, INTERACTION - Students encourage vocabulary by filling a family tree VOCABULARY - Mother, father, sister, brother, cousin, uncle, nephew, and so on. LANGUAGE THROUGH USE - Students describe their families in English SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS - Students identify family members in English - Active participation while singing a song about family members pronunciation in english - Students can talk about their own families PROCEDURES: Students develop a worksheet (family tree) Students actively sing a song Students draw an paint a drawing about their families SCHEME OF THE UNIT ' ' EVALUATION CRITERIA - Participate actively to family song - Identify specific vocabulary about family members - Understand oral and written family members Week 6: SESSION 6 Parts of the house OBJECTIVES - To identify parts of the house - To draw and paint parts of the house - To relate family members and their roles in the house CONTENTS: LISTENING, SPEAKING, INTERACTION Students create an origami house and write the corresponding parts on it. VOCABULARY - Door, window, bedroom, garden, bath and so on. LANGUAGE THROUGH USE - Students present their houses in front of the class SOCIO-CULTURAL ASPECTS - Students relate parts of the house and the role of each member of the family within the house - Active participation while developing the worksheet about parts of the house - Students recognize parts of the house in English and apply this vocabulary to their own houses. PROCEDURES: Hands on activity (origami house) Presentation about parts of the house Development of a worksheet about the topic SCHEME OF THE UNIT EVALUATION CRITERIA - Students active participation ANNEX ' ' ´